dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aimer
Perfil thumb|310px|Aimer *'Nombre:' エメ *'Nombre (''romaji):' Eme *'También conocida:' Aimer *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kumamoto, Japón *'Género musical:' Jpop, Jazz, Pop-rock *'Sello discográfico:' SME Records *'Agencia:' agehasprings Sobre Aimer Nació el en la prefectura de Kumamoto, Japón. Debido a la influencia de sus padres (su padre era bajista de una banda de jazz), ella estuvo rodeada de música desde una edad muy temprana. Comenzó a componer canciones con el piano y la guitarra en la escuela y comenzó a escribir letras en inglés influenciada por la música de Avril Lavigne. A la edad de 15 años, perdió la voz por un desafortunado accidente; sin embargo, cuando se recuperó, adquirió su distintiva voz ronca. En 2011, Aimer firmó con la agencia de gestión FOURseam y se asoció con el grupo "Agehasprings", que ha trabajado, producido o proporcionado música para varios artistas, incluidos Yuki, Nakashima Mika, Flumpool, Superfly, Yuzu y Genki Rockets. Fue presentada en el programa de radio J-WAVE HELLO WORLD como vocalista invitada en una canción de remixes de agehasprings, "SPIDER SOUNDS". En abril, su canción "Kizuna", fue utilizada en un comercial para la antología manga mensual Gekkan Comic Zenon. La canción no tuvó un lanzamiento oficial hasta 2014 con su tercer álbum. En mayo de 2011, lanzó el álbum cover "Your favorite things". Cubrió numerosas obras populares, incluidas obras de diversos géneros, como el jazz y la música country. La canción principal, "Poker Face", una versión de Lady Gaga, fue la número 1 en la lista de jazz de iTunes, mientras que el álbum alcanzó el puesto # 4 en la categoría de álbumes de jazz en Japón. El 7 de septiembre de 2011, debutó con el sello discográfico Defstar Records, con el lanzamiento de su primer single "Rokutousei no Yoru / Kanashimi wa Aurora ni / TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR" y la canción "Rokutousei no Yoru" registró su clasificación más alta en el número 9 en la tabla de distribución de música de Recochoku. Temas para Dramas *''STAND-ALONE tema para Anata no Ban-desu (2019) *''Koi Wazurai'' tema para Shirayuki a Ookami-kun ni wa Damasarenai (2019) *''Sailing'' tema para Les Miserables (2019) *''Koiwazurai'' tema para Manatsu no Ookami-kun ni wa Damasarenai (2017) *''Kogoe Souna Kisetsu Kara'' tema para Ubai Ai, Fuyu (2017) *''Hoshikuzu Venus''tema para Koi Nante Zeitaku ga Watashi ni Ochite Kuru no Darou ka? (2012) Temas para Películas *''Black Bird'' tema para Kasane (2018) Temas para Anime *''Torches'' tema para Vinland Saga (2019) *''I beg you'' tema para Fate/stay night Feel II.lost butterfly (2019) *''Ref:rain'' tema para Koi wa Ameagari no You ni (2017) *''Akane Sasu'' tema para Natsume's Book of Friends (2016) *''Ninelie with chellly'' tema para Koutetsujo no Kabaneri (2016) *''Last Stardust'' tema para Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) *''Brave Shine'' tema para Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) *''Dareka, Umi wo.'' tema para Zankyou no Terror (2014) *''RE:I AM'' tema para Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2013) *''Anata ni Deawanakereba: Kasetsu Toka'' tema para Natsuyuki Rendezvous (2012) *''Re:pray'' tema para BLEACH (2011) *''Rokutousei no Yoru'' tema para No. 6 (2011) Programas de TV *Aimer SPECIAL (Space Shower TV, 2016) *MUSIC CAPSULE -Aimer "DAWN" SPECIAL- (Space Shower TV, 2015) Programas de Radio *Inspiration of Iceland with Aimer... (J-WAVE『SUNDAY SESSIONS』, 2017) *Aimer ベストアルバムリリース記念スペシャルラジオドラマ 〜君の声が聴こえる〜 (JFN, 2017) *AimerL Note / AimerLノート (CBC, 2017) *Spotify TOKYO VAGABOND (J-WAVE『SONAR MUSIC』, 2016) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Álbum Recopilatorio' 'Best Álbums' 'Cover Álbums' 'Split Álbums' 'Mini Álbums' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles' DVD's *Aimer Live in Budokan "blanc et noir" (Aimer Live in 武道館 "blanc et noir") (13-Diciembre-2017) Tour *Aimer Hall Tour (31-Octubre-2018 al 26-Enero-2019) *Aimer Fan Club Tour ”été” (7-Agosto-2018 al 13-Agosto-2018) *amazarashi × Aimer Asia Tour 2018 (3-Marzo-2018 al 5-Abril-2018) Colaboraciones *SawanoHiroyukinZk - RE/MEMBER (2019) *androp - Memento Mori (feat. Aimer) (2018) *Hiroyuki Sawano - Ninelie (2017) *ONE OK ROCK - Listen (feat. Avril Lavigne) (Aimer como voz de fondo) (2017) *Grown Kids - Bright Stars (feat. Aimer) (2016) *illion - Told U So (2016) *Hiroyuki Sawano - bL∞dy f8 -eUC- (2016) *Galileo Galilei - Bed / Love Song (feat. Aimer) (2016) *Hiroyuki Sawano - Song of .. (2015) *Galileo Galilei - Banana Fish to Hamabe to Kuroi Niji" (with Aimer) (2014) Reconocimientos *'2017 CD Shop Awards': Sub-Grand Prix por Daydream *'2015 Newtype Anime Awards:' Best Theme Song por Brave Shine (anime Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works) *'2015 Music Jacket Awards:' Second Prize por Dare ka, Umi wo. Curiosidades *'Debut:' Septiembre 2011. *Su nombre proviene del verbo "Aimer" en francés que significa "amar". *El 18 de agosto de 2016, para el álbum "Daydream" que se lanzó el 21 de septiembre presentó colaboraciones con artistas como Taka (ONE OK ROCK), Yojiro Noda (RADWIMPS), TK (Ling tosite sigure), Chelly (EGOIST), Takahito Uchisawa (androp), Hiroyuki Sawano, Sukima Switch y Mao Abe. Taka, además, produjo cuatro nuevas canciones para este álbum, mientras que TK proporcionó dos. *El 20 de agosto de 2016, Aimer reveló su rostro por primera vez en Music Station con la canción "Chouchou Musubi". *Los álbumes "Penny Rain" y "Sun Dance" se lanzaron simultáneamente como parte del álbum recopilatorio "Sun Dance & Penny Rain". *El álbum "Sun Dance" incluye tres canciones de sus últimos singles (lanzamientos físicos y digitales): "ONE", "Hanabiratachi no March" y "Omoide wa Kirei de", junto con siete nuevas composiciones. La canción "Koi Wazurai" se lanzó el 18 de marzo de 2019 como un prelanzamiento digital. *El álbum incluye seis "Penny Rain" incluye canciones de sus últimos singles (tanto físicos como digitales): "I beg you", "Black Bird", "Sailing", "Mabayui Bakari", "Ref:rain" and "Hana no Uta", junto con tres nuevas composiciones y una nueva versión de "i-mage ". La canción "i-mage " fue lanzada el 18 de marzo de 2019 como un prelanzamiento digital, la versión original de la canción fue lanzada en el tercer álbum de estudio del compositor Sawano Hiroyuki un mes antes. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Sony Music) *Sitio Oficial (agehasprings) *Twitter Oficial *Google+ *Canal de YouTube *Canal de YouTube (VEVO) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Aimer.jpg Aimer 2.jpg Aimer 3.jpg Aimer 4.jpg Aimer 5.jpg Aimer 6.jpg Aimer 7.jpg Aimer 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Aimer - TWINKEL TWINKLE LITTLE STAR-0|TWINKEL TWINKLE LITTLE STAR Archivo:Aimer - Re pray|Re:pray Archivo:Aimer - Yuki No Furu Machi|Yuki No Furu Machi Archivo:Aimer - Anata ni Deawanakereba ~Kasetsu Touka~|Anata ni Deawanakereba ~Kasetsu Touka~ Archivo:Aimer - Re I Am|Re I Am Archivo:Aimer - Kyou Kara Omoide|Kyou Kara Omoide Archivo:Aimer - StarRingChild|StarRingChild Archivo:Aimer - Words|Words Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2011